A Week On The Sea
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: A Week on the sea with your family and favourite country! I hope you enjoy this new series. Also, feel free to request the country you want to get. Hope you like it! (even if i know it sucks)
1. Intro

(f/n) - first name

(c/c) - country crush

It was yet another world meeting. Just like always, France and England were trying to strangle each other, Switzerland was menacing people with his peace prize, Russia was scaring the Baltics, America was shouting for the whole world to hear, Prussia was hiding, Italy was blabbering about pasta while mass producing white flags, Romano was insulting whoever crossed his sight, Norway was arguing with Denmark, Romania was denying being a vampire, Spain was annoying Romano, Poland was protecting lithuania from Russia, and so on...

"Enough!" Germany exploded." I have somezhing to announce!" he stated, of course most countries kept ignoring his words.

"What is it, aru?" China wondered.

"I talked to Portugal!" the blond man announced, this surely caught everyone's attention. What matters could he possibly have to discuss with the one european country that refused to attend the world meetings? That was the question currently lingering on the air.

"Ve decided zhat everyone here needs to learn how to cooperate..." Germany started.

"What do you have in mind?" England asked, clearly curious on what this plan was.

"Ve vill spend a veek on a traditional portuguese caravel!" the german man finished.

"Ah, a week with my family and friends on the sea!" spain cheered; unlike France, one of his best friends, who was scowling.

"Portugal!? Do we really need to do zhis?" whined the french. "Please, tell me Lisbon is not going..."

"Zhat does not matter! Jou vill all attend, understood?" Germany demanded, obtaining several nods in response.

\- Meanwhile - Portugal's house -

Portugal, aka Henrique, entered in the room to see 2 of his younger brother wrestling for the TV's remote.

"What are you doing?" he asked once he saw them.

"He doesn't let me see the movie!" complained André, the personification of the Azores.

"That thing is for babies!" shot the personification of Faro, Fernando.

"Sort that out yourselves." sighed the older brother, leaving the other two with their fight.

'I wonder where she went to...' Henrique thought, going back to look for his sister, the personification of Lisbon. Laughs from the backyard announced that madeira, the youngest in the house, was playing with the dogs.

"ALMOÇO!" a voice called from the kitchen, this voice belonged to (f/n), the person Portugal had been looking for.

Henrique calmly walked into the room, as did Madeira, to see Porto already sitting and Lisbon placing the food on the table. Not a second later, André and Fernando bursted through the door, rushing to their seats while demanding to know what the food was.

"Bacalhau à Gomes de Sá!" (f/n) answered, chuckling at her younger brothers' behaviour.

"Awesome! I love it!" Faro cheered.

"SIM!" giggled Madalena, the personification of Madeira.

After eating, Portugal coughed lightly, gaining the attention of his 5 younger siblings.

"I've made plans with Germany. Those plans include the other countries AND the 5 of you!" he confessed. "And I'll need your help to get everything ready on time."

"What kind of problem did you put us into, this time?" mocked Afonso, Porto's personification.

"I was wondering the same thing..." (f/n) mused, while slipping on her drink.

After a long explanation, Henrique got them all to agree with the idea.

"Mano~, is (c/c) going?" Lisbon asked in a sing song voice.. Portugal just nodded in response to his little sister's question, causing her to give silent cheers.

\- Timeskip - 2 weeks later - Lisbon's port -

Several countries arrived in small groups to the port, only to be greeted with the view of a waiting Germany and a huge caravel (see pic).

Portugal and his siblings happily welcomed everyone on board of the large boat. But there was something missing, or rather someone...

Who was it?

Ah, I know...

"Where's Lisbon?"

Translations:

\- Almoço - Lunch

\- Bacalhau à Gomes de Sá - portuguese typical dish ( .pt/ResourcesUser/ICM_IFETELECULINARIA_PRD/TELECULINARIA/Imagens_Receitas/ROBOT/Imagens_Detalhe/Bacalhau_a_Gomes_de_Sa_4_ )

\- Sim - Yes

\- Mano - Bro


	2. Norway part 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"The boat departed as the last nation goto n board./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Everything turned into a mess as Portugal, Porto and faro tried to explain to most nations how the carrack worked, helping those 3 you could see Spain, England, Prussia, France,…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"In the stern on the ship, away from the commotion, stood 2 nordic countries, Denmark and Norway. The ex-vikings knew already how to handle this kind of boats, even though Viking ships were quite different, someone, long ago, taught them; Sweden was in the same position as the duo, but he decided to remain by Finland's side instead of wandering around the boat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Unnoticed, a young-looking small brown-haired girl approached the Nordics on the stern./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Are you Mr. Norway?" she asked the shorter nation. His surprised nod caused the girl to beam in happiness. "I've heard so many stories about you! Sister always loves to tell them!" she chirped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Lukas frowned as she mentioned her sister, already guessing who it was. Why, you ask? You'll discover that later on…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Then you must have heard of me too. I'm Denmark, the King of Northern Europe!" shot Matthias, not noticing his friend's reaction, while ruffling the child's hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Yes, I did!" the girl nodded innocently. "And Mr. Sweden too, but most stories I hear are about Mr. Norway!" stated the small female, casting a glance at the silent male./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Tell me, lass, what's your name?" asked the Danish, kneeling down to her height./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""I'm Madalena, Madeira's personification!" she declared proudly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""So, your sister is Lisbon…" Matthias muttered. In that same moment, Lukas turned away from the two, not exactly sure about what he was feeling, happiness, sadness, pain, longing, maybe it was all at the same time, he wasn't sure. The small girl looked confused at the Norwegian's actions, while the Danish's face held comprehension and a hint of sadness./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""What happened?" Iceland's familiar voice caused Denmark to get up. Turning around, he saw the 3 remaining Nordics looking in between himself, the child and Lukas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Nothing." Stated the Danish, his voice lower than usual./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Are you sure? I've never seen Norway like that." Finland intervened, his face twisted in worry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Ja!" Matthias nodded. But the look he traded with Sweden told something quite different., that sole look told an ancient story, that look was one that no one except the 3 ex-vikings and a certain Portuguese city could understand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"After the traded glance, Denmark held a troubled expression, while Berwald held some kind of indescribable mix of emotions in his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""He's probably just feeling sick." Matthias suggested, his voice a bit strained and far too serious to be believable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""He was a Viking, he can't be seasick!" Iceland remarked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Don't be so harsh, Emil! I have a feeling that this is all about the old days…" Tino commented./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"The air was so thick with tension it could be cut with a blade. The environment caused by all the tension was putting Madeira in the verge of tears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Oh, what do we have here…?" Finland wondered, noticing the state the small girl was in. "What is your name, little one?" he asked as he kneeled down to her height, offering her a kind smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""I'm Madeira, or Madalena if you prefer." Sniffed the green eyed girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss! Do you mind if I call you Maddie?" said the Finnish, trying to calm the brown haired girl down as well as moving the attentions away from whatever problem was bothering the older Nordics./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Sure, you can!" Madalena nodded with a happy smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""You can call me Tino!" he offered. "I'm Finland, and also… how was it said in Portuguese? Ah, yes. I'm Pai Natal!" ha stated cheerfully, the foreign words coming out rather awkwardly from his mouth, causing the small personification to giggle cutely./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Somewhere else, deep within the ship, inside a cabinet, was a girl, (f/n), the personification of Lisbon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Why was she in here and all alone? She was hiding from someone who she had meet a long time ago. She had decided something; she would only go out of this cabinet after nightfall, after everyone else was sound asleep. She still hadn't gained enough courage to face him…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""I can't see him, not yet. I'm sure he hasn't forgiven me yet…" she whispered, the (h/c) haired girl was sitting on a corner; her back was facing the wall as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her gaze full of sorrow, pain and longing was casted on the ocean beyond the small porthole. "They attacked him, his wounds were deadly, he survived by so little, and it was my entire fault. He hasn't forgiven me yet, he can't have…" her whispers were slowly turning into sobs and her shoulders started shaking as ancient memories assaulted her mind, causing tear to fall from her (e/c) eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"That night, Lisbon quietly emerged from her room to watch the stars. This was the northern sky, the sky that always remembered her of her happier memories…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Oh the ship's hold, where all the males were staying, everyone was asleep, except for 3 of the Nordics. One of them decided to go outside, thinking that, maybe, a little stroll outside on his own could help him relax and cast all those mixed emotions away long enough to let him rest in peace for the night./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"With the other 2 Nordics, the story was different…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""You know what has been bothering Norway." Certain Finnish stated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Ja!" Sweden nodded. "It's a sad story, one that should never have happened…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"The Swedish man's statement caused Finland to frown: "Why do you say that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Norway is a country, Lisbon is not, nor is she a human; therefore, their love is allowed. But…" Berwald sighed. "… something went terribly wrong along the way…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Why not just tell the story, Su-san?" Tino suggested, obtaining a nod from Sweden in response./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Their conversation had caused the other two Nordics. So, Denmark offered to help Sweden telling the story, while Iceland stated that he also wanted to know what had happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""It was a long time ago, when we were still ruthless Vikings…"/span/p 


	3. Norway part 2

The parts in bold are the story that Denmark and sweden are telling.  
The normal writing is what's happening while they tell the story.

**-**

**It all happened a long time ago… During those times, Portugal and Spain were still the same country, Hispania, Antonio represented the East while Henrique represented the West. On that time, instead of 5, Portugal only had 2 siblings: Afonso and (f/n). During those times, Sweden, Norway and Denmark were still merciless Vikings.**

**It was on that time that a tragic and most unexpected love story happened.**

**Lisbon was one of the great cities for trade and commerce at the time, and the fishing area on the known world. One day, and after careful planning, the Vikings assaulted the city.**

Norway got back to the deck of the ship only to come across a nostalgic, breathtaking view. Leaning on the side of the ship was Lisbon, her eyes were gazing at the stars with sadness, her (h/l) (h/c) hair and her (f/c) knee-length nightdress were flowing on the wind as she softly hummed a long-forgotten ancient song about a tragic love; the moonlight casted on her turned the sight of her almost impossibly beautiful.

Lukas approached her from behind, stopping when he was about 2 meters away from her.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you like this…" stated the male, his voice barely above a whisper.

Frightened about not noticing someone sneaking up behind her, she quickly turned around to face whoever it was that scared her. Her expression softened at the sight of the supposed stranger.

"Lukas…" she breathed out in relief.

**The Hispanics fought well, refusing to give up their city and die without a fight. There was someone, one of the warriors, that caught the Vikings' attention, this warrior was a young male, he looked no older than 16, but his fighting experience was that of someone above 50 years old.**

**Usually, the Vikings made no hostages, killing everyone on their way, but they decided to made an exception this time; the boy would go with them.**

**The trip back to the north was peaceful, even though one thing happened… They were almost in Norway, it was nighttime, and the 3 countries decided to bring dinner to their prisoner, but the sight they were faced with was extremely unexpected. Leaning on the wall right beside a small porthole and with his gaze fixated on the sea was the fierce Hispanic warrior, half of his hair had fall from his hair tie; seeing him like this, he simply resembled a vulnerable young woman.**

Almost immediately, her face turned into one full of shock and panic. The one person she had been praying not to find was now facing her, and she had no possible escape, did she?

"I-I'm so sorry, you probably wanted to be alone…" she stuttered, and started to walk away, her head hanging low.

Suddenly, something shot through the Norwegian's body, something that made his hand shot up and grab (f/n)'s hand, stopping her from leaving. What was it that made him do it? It was a memory; he had lost her once, he wasn't about to let her slip right through his finger's again.

"I was wondering…" he started. "…wondering where you were…"

The ex-Viking's words caused the (h/c) haired girl's head to shot up, causing her (e/c) orbs to look into his dull blue ones. That sole look was enough for her to know he was telling the truth, there was no trace of lying on his eyes.

"Lukas…" she whispered for the second time that night, but, this time, her expression had turned into a mix of happiness, relief, sadness and longing. As tears started flowing from her eyes, the Norwegian pulled her to his chest into an embrace, the embrace both of them longing for during centuries…

**When they arrived to Norway, the Hispanic had gotten involved in a fight with one of the strongest men in the crew, having ended up with a few bruises and cuts all over the body. Denmark was the one who carried the foreign warrior to the house shared by the 3 countries.**

**When the 3 Vikings took the shirt off the Hispanic, they saw something shocking, hence the reason why this warrior looked so feminine. There, compressing the Hispanic's chest, were bandages wrapped tightly around the individual's chest. The prisoner they had made wasn't a boy, it was a young woman.**

**They hurried to call a healer, a young woman called Ingrid that possessed bright blond hair and light green eyes. She healed the Hispanic girl to the best of her abilities and even helped the Nordic countries by getting a few clothes for the foreign female warrior.**

On the warm embrace, Lisbon's eyelids started feeling heavy; noticing this, Norway quickly took her to her cabinet.

They would spend that night together, on the company of the one they had had been waiting for, for so long…

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep." Sweden stated.

"What about the story?" Iceland insisted.

"We'll finish it tomorrow." Sweden informed as all of them laid back down.

"Where's Lukas?" finland asked, worried about the older nation.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it…" Matthias yawned.


	4. Norway part 3

On the next morning, after breakfast, Tino and Emil ushered Berwald to an empty corner of the boat. The younger Nordics were eager to know the rest of the story, and Sweden knew it all too well.

Matthias was entertained with America, Prussia, France and Spain; meaning the Swedish would have to finish the sad story by himself.

Norway and Lisbon were the only ones who hadn't been present during breakfast, and this fact had started to worry Portugal; he and Porto were the ones who had travelled to the North so long ago, along with Spain, to rescue their beloved sister from the Vikings' claws.

Meanwhile, on a certain compartment of the ship, Lukas had awoken still holding (f/n) safely on his arms. The girl was still sound asleep, it was a beautiful sight only he was allowed to see. The Norwegian moved the hair out of the female's face and placed a small kiss on her forehead. The Portuguese's eyes fluttered open and uncounsciously gazed into the ex-vikings' orbs, a sweet smile flourished on her face.

Norway felt the feathery touch of his beloved's hand on top of his cheek as, in a soft loving tone, she spoke her first words of the day: "Good morning, Lukas!"

With a rare and loving smile, the Nordic placed a soft peck on the hispanic's lips, before answering: "Good morning, min kjære!"

**The Hispanic female ended up staying with the 3 nordics for about 20 years. During those years a lot of things happened: she discovered about them being countries, they found out about her being a city, she took quite a liking on the 3 males…**

**The 3 vikings had turned into her family: Matthias always remembered of her brother Luís, Berwald was seen by her almos as a father figure, Lukas… the Norwegian was a whole different story, she had fallen in love with him and, unknown to her, the Viking had also started to harbour the same feelings for her.**

**Ingrid, the healer, had become a very close friend of the Hispanic and was fully aware of her friend's feelings. With this healer's and Matthias' help, the 2 ex-enemies eventually ended up getting together. The couple was as happy as happy can be when the two were in each other's company; during tjose times, Norway didn't smirk like he had always done, he smiled… When he was away, the mere thought of his lover was enough to make him smile or even laugh.**

**But, 20 years after the Nordics had brought the Hispanic to the North, something terrible happened…**

On the deck of the ship, Portugal was pacing around, worried because his sister had yet to make her appearance. Porto was leaning on the wheel, carefully observing his brother.

"That's it, I'm going to look for her!" Portugal snapped.

**For those 20 years, down south, 3 people never forgot about the kidnapped girl and, during all that time, they planned ways of getting her back. Who were these people, you ask!? They were Luís Teixeira, Afonso Teixeira and Antonio Carriedo; they were the female's only family…**

**One night, after those 2 decades of planning, the Hispanics disembarked on Norway, not far from the place they were about to assault.**

**Oblivious to what was happening, (f/n) danced with Lukas inside the shack; they were alone, Matthias had wanted to go out for a drink and Berwald had gone to keep an eye on the Danish.**

**Hearing a twig snap on the outside, Lukas' expression turned serious. He grabbed his sword and kept his lover behind him, hiding her from prying eyes, as he opened the door and stepped outside.**

**An attack came from the norwegian's right, he managed to dodge it and move away from the shack; soon, a second intruder joined their battle. The snow falling prevented the girl from seeing the intruders' faces, but she instantly knew who they were as another person grabbed her arm and started pulling her away from the Viking shack; the female's eyes identified the third intruder as one of her brothers.**

**"****Afonso…" she had whispered.**

**A pained cry echoed on her ears, causing her attention to return to the 3 fighting males. The sight that she was faced with was one that she would never be able to forget: at the hispanics' feet, Lukas' body was laying on the ground uncounscious and covered in blood. Tears started streaming from (e/c) eyes as the girl fell down to her knees, unable to tear her gaze away from the traumatizing scene in front of her.**

**A war cry sounded; the southern males retreated, dragging the broken female with them. From a distance, Lisbon could see Sweden and Denmark running to Norway's dying body.**

"So…" Finland started. "Those scars of Lukas…"

"The one on his back and the one on his chest." Berwald nodded.

"I never thought…" Iceland muttered.

**After that day, Norway never smiled again, he also started keeping most people at bay in fear, but he never forgot his love.**

**As for Lisbon, she entered a depression that lasted for 250 years refusing to speak to anyone but Afonso, she managed to recover, but she was never the same…**

Suddenly, loud laughter echoed through the ship; it was the conjoined laughter of 2 different individuals; one was clearly Lisbon's laughter, but the second… the second one caused 2 ex-vikings' heads to shot up, it had been centuries since they had last heard that sound; Matthias' face held pure chock, Berwald's face remained the same but his eyes expressed a look of both curiosity and surprise.

Everyone could hear the sound of 2 people running through the main corridor of the ship.


	5. Norway part 4

Lisbon was on a rush to open the door that lead outsider. Glancing back, she could see the Norwegian quickly gaining on her. With a shriek the girl finally managed to throw the door open, but, just as she stepped outside, Lukas caught her by the waist.  
Giving his lover a small peck on the cheek, he whispered close to her ear "Caught you!", causing her to give a small giggle.

Observing the unexpected events with shock and disbelief were the other nation, but, what most got to them, was the laughter that suddenly erupted from the couple. Never had any of them, with the exception of Sweden and Denmark, seen Norway like this; it was a shock, to say the least, to see the quiet emotionless nation acting as happy and carefree as this; even Arthur and Vladimir, great friends of the Nordic, had already deemed impossible for Lukas to act such as this.  
Unlike the others, Sweden had a small smile adorning his features, while Denmark had a huge grin plastered on his face. As for Lisbon's siblings: Madeira, Azores and Faro were beaming in delightment; Portugal had a frown as he remembered past occurrences; Porto had a light smile as, during her long depression, (f/n) had told him everything about the time she had passed with the Nordics, including the special relationship she had developed with one particular Viking.  
Afonso (Porto) gripped his brother's shoulder as he noticed Luís (Portugal) was about to step in and interrupt the duo. Portugal looked back at his brother with a troubled expression, Porto firmly shook his head, signaling for the country not to get in between the two yet again…

Lisbon's eyes widened as she felt her stomach grumbling.  
"Lukas…" she whined, turning around on his arms. "I'm hungry."  
"Maybe I should have awakened you earlier." He chuckled.  
"Maybe~!" she mused.  
Not obtaining an answer caused the girl to look up. Norway's face wasn't happy at all, following his serious gaze, she found her brother, Luís, sending the Norwegian a harsh glare.  
Portugal made his way to the captain's cabinet, silently followed by Porto and Spain; it was an indirect demand for the Norwegian, and Lukas knew it.  
"I'm going to get something to eat." (f/n) stated, quickly slipping into the kitchen, followed by Arthur and Vladimir (who were curious about what was really happening).  
As the city vanished from his sight, Norway also entered the cabinet where the Hispanics were waiting, the remaining 4 Nordics following him inside.

A sigh of relief left her lips as she entered the kitchen; tears were threatening to fall as an unpleasant memory washed over her mind, she feared the same could happen again.  
"Why are you crying?" Romania's voice reached her ears, she hadn't noticed a sob coming out of her mouth. Surprised by his sudden appearance, the female quickly tried to get herself together.  
"I'm not crying!" Lisbon said firmly, her voice coated in worry for Norway.  
"This has something to do with Lukas, love. We are sure of it!" Arthur stated, his sentence causing the girl to turn around to face both magicians.  
"Can't you explain us what's happening?" Vlad pleaded. "Please~!?"  
"I suppose Lukas never did tell you…" sighed the (h/c) head.  
"Tell us what?" the Romanian's ears perked up.  
"It's a long story…" she sighed, trying to avoid the nightmare that had haunted her for centuries, only having disappeared the night before.  
"We have time, love!" assured the British.  
"Very well!" (f/n) agreed, knowing the two magicians were too stubborn to just quit like that. "It was a long time ago, before most of the countries of nowadays even started to exist. During the great Era of the Vikings…" and so she started telling them the same story that Sweden and Denmark had told Tino and Emil.

Finland was the last one to enter, closing the door behind him.  
Inside, in front of the door, stood the Nordics, Norway stood in the middle and one step ahead of the others; in front of the window, Porto and Spain stood each on each end of the window, Portugal stood in the middle with his back to the Nordics as he faced the sea outside.  
A stressing silence lingered in the room for minutes, no one dared to utter a sound.  
"Stay away from her!" Luís' voice came harsh and demanding, Norway stood his ground.  
"Why?" sounded the emotionless voice. The Portuguese turned around, his eyes were fiery and menacing as he now faced the Norwegian.  
"I do not want her getting hurt!" Portugal snapped, remembering the long depression his sister had gone through, she had never told him the reason and he had always assumed it was because of something the Vikings had done to her. Everyone remained silent as they waited for the Portuguese to finish. "God knows what you did to her, she never told me…" he paused to take a deep breath. "But I am sure it was nothing good. During more than 200 years she refused to speak to anyone, so deep was her depression." He finished.  
"Depression?" Norway's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at both Matthias and Berwald. "Why did I not knew of this?"  
"W-well…" Matthias stuttered, almost as if afraid of talking.  
"You weren't that good yourself!" Berwald stated, remembering Lukas of how he had reacted to the violent separation himself.  
"I would never hurt (f/n)!" growled the Norwegian, looking Luís dead in the eyes.  
"We never touched her!" Matthias defended, looking at his good friend Spain with eyes that begged for belief.  
"I'm sorry, Denmark!" the Spanish shook his head. "Lisbon is my family, I'm with Portugal on this."  
Tino and Emil seemed lost and confused in the middle of all this commotion. Porto sighed, he knew he would have to intervene with what his sister had told him, he mentally apologized for he was going to break the promise of keeping everything a secret.  
"And how can we be sure of that?" Luís snapped yet again, causing Lukas to grit his teeth and close his fists tightly.  
"They are telling the truth!" Afonso said all of a sudden, causing all attentions to be casted on him.  
"How do you know that?" Spain asked suspiciously (he wasn't doubting his cousin, he was just making sure…).  
"(F/n)!" Porto said simply. "She told me, during that depression." His gaze moved away from his family to look the Norwegian in the eyes with a light smile. "She told me everything!"  
The ex-vikings seemed surprised as the northern Portuguese city moved to stand beside them, turning around to face hi family members.  
"I'm not going to lie, I was quite shocked by most of the things; but I eventually accepted it!" Porto admitted.  
"Are you going to tell us?" Luís asked impatiently, one of his eyebrows raising. The city nodded in response and started:  
"They were like a family. Matthias was her brother and she was his sweet small sister; Berwald was her father and she was his little girl." He paused, looking at the 2 as if waiting for approval, they nodded in agreement. He continued: "As for Lukas… they both fell in love!"  
"In love!?" the Hispanic countries almost choked in surprise.  
"And… her depression?" Antonio wondered, almost afraid of the answer.  
"Guilt!" Afonso said. "She felt guilty. When you wounded Norway and she couldn't do a thing… she was traumatized!"  
"It wasn't her fault." Lukas frowned, Afonso nodded.  
"But she blamed herself for not stopping them." Informed the city.  
All of this finally got to Portugal. Luís moved so he now stood in front of Norway and, unexpectedly, raised his hand for the Norwegian to take. With his right hand, Lukas gripped Luís' right hand.  
"I'm sorry!" Portugal apologized, he finally understood everything. "But don't you dare hurt her!" he warned, a grin had replaced his serious expression.  
"I would never!" chuckled Norge.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Vladimir cried out, tightly hugging the Portuguese capital. Arthur hit his friend across the head, causing the Romanian to let go of the girl.  
"Excuse us, love! We shouldn't have asked." England said, lightly bowing his head.  
"It's okay!" (f/n) assured, offering both males a sweet smile. "You didn't knew!"  
After eating something sweet, Lisbon exited the kitchen, followed by the two magicians.


End file.
